


Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood.

by Bellamyisfromspace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers grim, Folklore, Gen, Snow White - Freeform, Snow White Elements, Thriller, Vampires, fairy tale, im quite proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamyisfromspace/pseuds/Bellamyisfromspace
Summary: "An aging woman wept as the room emptied and she was left to mourn alone for her child."Hair as dark as ebony, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. The Queen combats a dark plague that killed her husband and his previous wife along with her best friend while raising a small, ethereal child.A dark retelling of Snow White, changling/vampiric Snow White.





	Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief prompt that I spent some time on. Has been lightly beta'd.

When the snow was thick and the air chilled, an aging woman wept as the room emptied and she was left to mourn alone for her child. The child's curls, drying to the woman's nightdress, were as dark as the night sky and so black the ebony windows ceased shaking in the wind from shame. Her skin was as white as the cold snow. Her pale, bloodless lips limp were breathless as her bearer howled. The woman, a queen that should have been a mother, brought the child to her chest as she damned the heavens for its sins and begged to hear the child's cry. As the queen's throat started to crackle and strain and she grew too weak to cry, a small gurgling laugh echoed through the empty room. The mother looked down, delirious and content, and watched her little Snow White smile up at her mother's face, lips as red as blood, as the mother passed. Giving her life to her dearest child.

The King had no time to mourn as he now had a daughter to care for and before the child, a beauty like no other, turned five the king had married again. The new Queen was so very beautiful, with dark silken hair and skin that spoke of exotic and unknown origin. She wore jewels of all colours and fine silk dresses. She spoke to no one but the King, but her voice was said to be soft and enchanting. As the king grew sick he muttered in hoarse whispers, to his favoured huntsman and dearest friend, tales of his new Queen as they watched the young daughter, ethereal in all ways, play with her dolls. He told of a woman who disliked the innocent girl who wandered these halls, who avoided and distrusted his only heir. He told the huntsman, a young man with a great heart, of the mirror the queen owned and how she talked to it when she believes him asleep. The dying father grasps the huntsman’s tunic with the strength of ten desperate men and hurriedly passes on the knowledge of a mirror that speaks back. Which has been stirring the Queen's jealousy of his daughter’s beauty. The huntsman furrows his brow and nods, promising to protect the dearest Snow White before leaving the man to spend his final hours with his grandest treasure. His daughter with skin as pale as snow and lips as red as blood.

As the years passed the daughter only grew more beautiful and more vibrant and everyone grew to love her as she patiently tended to each dying man and woman struck by the same illness that took her parents. The Queen grew isolated and bitter, spending hours muttering to her reflection about the daughter of another that she had been left with. On the day on which her favoured lady of the court had finally succumbed to the plague and now lay under white sheets, the Queen stormed through the castle demanding a huntsman loyal to the kingdom and its people. Once in her throne room, alone with a young huntsman she thrust a delicate silver box into his large calloused palm and hissed in hushed tones that he was to take the king's daughter, who was still only twelve, deep into the forest and to impale it on a wooden stake. The huntsman looked horrified and confused as the Queen once again pushed the box to his chest. The box was for its heart. To prove that the daughter, more beautiful than any of god's creations, was finally dead.

The Huntsman rushed to Snow White and grasped her delicate hand in his. He had watched Snow White grow up at the king's side and could never betray his dearest friends last wish. The two rushed deep into the forest where they parted with a warning. The huntsman came back two days later and presented the silver box to the Queen. Tears leaving rivers down his filthy face and blood staining his leathers. The Queen sighed on relief and cradled the small silver box on her arms like one would cradle a child and called for a priest for her friends funeral.

The funerals lasted many days as the dead were finally put to rest. The castle mourned as the last victims died and the fresh flowers were scattered across the graves. The Queen wore no jewels or fine metals but a golden band around her finger and she wore no coloured silks. The Queen sat upon her throne radiating austerity as she ordered word to be spread of the devils spawn infecting our homes and the damned bringing death to our doors. She spoke for many days and many nights, rebuilding her kingdom from destruction into a fortress. People asked for the daughter of the king but the Queen would only preach louder about the sins of the people and on the third day the most loyal huntsman was found dead at the bottom of the highest tower.

After the kingdom had once again been built the Queen hurried up to her room and sat in front of her most trusted confident. She asked the mirror who was the fairest of them all. Her reflection sighed before whispering back of the young girl of 13 who wandered the woods and had befriended the seven dwarfs and every beast that lived there. The Queen was furious and ordered for the huntsman but news of his death had reached her and she grew cold inside. Taking matters into her own hands, she donned a ragged cloak she had borrowed from her chamber maid and the mirror twisted her reflection till the Queen looked like a poor pedler. She hurried into the forest with a basket of goods before knocking on the door of the seven dwarfs. She praised the lord for the dwarf were not there and only Snow White remained. It answered the door shyly and before the Queen could show off her selection of silver hair trinkets she exclaimed in joy at the daughters beauty offering the trinkets for free if she let her comb her dark curls. Snow White smiled warmly before allowing the old peddler in and sat in front of the fire. The Queen carefully combed the soft hair and sighed in contentment and she braided the fine strands round it's head and carefully sliding in the ornamental pins. As the Queen slid the last piece in she harshly stabbed its head with the silver pin and the monster fell to the ground dead. The Queen smiled in satisfaction and hurried back to the castle where she once again ruled her people.

  
The dwarves placed the frozen beauty in a case made of glass so that her beauty may be seen by all and every day the crows and the deer and all the animals but the doves came to mourn her till after a year and a day a young man of sixteen crossed through the forest and saw the girl more beautiful than God and his heavenly angels. He rushed up to the case and fell in love with the ethereal beauty. He pushed open the case and the birds crowed in warning but he could not live without a final kiss so he pulled the daughter into his arms and delicately kissed her. As he did so he dislodged the silver piece and Snow White awoke and thanked him for saving her.

When the old Queen arrived at the wedding she broke down in tears for her daughter stood in White with hair as black as the night and lips as red as blood and the beauty of the all that is and more and she begged for forgiveness. It gently clasped the woman in its arms and asked for her to dance for her, to celebrate her wedding and so the Queen danced for many days and nights till she could no longer dance and fell down dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find anything you'd like to correct or any advice please tell me. Thank you so much for reading. I want to write more horror in the future.


End file.
